


Spark.

by accioserotonin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Hufflepuff Reader, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioserotonin/pseuds/accioserotonin
Summary: Fred Weasley was a live wire, all vim and vigor.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

When you were quite young your father had taken you to work with him, delighting in your expression as you watched him open up walls to reach the colorful network underneath, showing particular fascination towards the unexpected sparks, live wires. Over the years the man would jovially swear that, that was the day you cost him his first gray hair. 

While he always told the tale with a playful grin, there was a genuine vein of worry underneath, a concern he had carried with him every day since. That was the first, though certainly not the last, time he’d seen curiosity bloom within your eyes, intense, consuming; and for all his precautionary warnings, his urging away from danger, his patient explanation of consequence, that raw emotion within you had won out. 

He watched you, his precious young daughter, reach out and grab the spark. You’d never let go. 

…………………..

Fred Weasley was a live wire, all vim and vigor. 

From a young age his Mother had him marked for trouble, he and his twin brother both, but for all their similarities, there identical idiosyncrasies, there was an intensity within him that his counterpart simply did not possess. 

It frightened his Mother in a way that she struggled to put to words. Her boy, her beautiful, brilliant, boy; insatiably curious, utterly ridiculous, confident in his chaos. He lit every room he entered, the epitome of a life lived without reservation, and therein lied his Mother’s fear, the one she couldn’t, or wouldn’t, articulate. 

How sustainable was a fire that burned so bright?


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter lays the groundwork for us to dive into the action, catching us up to "present day."

All of eleven years old, and shaking in your proverbial boots, you’d met the eldest Weasley twin quite suddenly, and somewhat violently, in a shower of sparks.

Despite not yet being able to do anything with it, you’d taken to fiddling with your wand to calm wayward nerves; it was an anchoring point in a world wholly unfamiliar to you. And, as far as habits go, it was a relatively harmless one to have; that said, Fred Weasley had a way of throwing even the most mundane of actions into chaos, as was the case when he went barreling down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express and straight into the back of you. 

Whilst your knees took the brunt of the fall, you’d instinctually thrown out your hands to help brace yourself, releasing your wand as you did so. It was sent cartwheeling through the air, sparks shooting in every direction. Despite the situation, and the sting of wayward magic kissing the exposed skin of your face, you couldn’t help but grin. Aside from the initial reaction it had given at Ollivander’s, that was the first sign of life- of magic, that the wooden wand had shown, and it was brilliant, enough so to distract you from the pain blooming in both knees. 

Fred would later reflect on the moment fondly, describing your expression as “maniacal,” claiming you looked like an absolute nutter with sparks in your face and laughter on your lips, but every time he did it was with absolute adoration in his eye. 

………………….. 

All things considered, the rest of that first train ride passed rather un-eventfully. In way of apology Fred had invited you to sit with him and his twin brother, George, and a few of their friends. They were all returning second years, and, in addition to sharing with you sweets you’d never heard of, kind enough to answer a number of your burning questions. For his part you suspected that a majority of Fred’s answers were designed specifically to take the mickey (this was good as confirmed when you did not, in fact, have to swim across the Great Lake or fight a giant spider to gain admission to the castle), but all-in-all it had been a pleasant experience. 

The twins had told you they belonged to Gryffindor with a great deal of pride, going as far as to outright claim it as the best house. When the sorting hat had promptly placed you in Hufflepuff you had a hard time believing their claim; what house could be better than the warm and welcoming one that had just opened its arms to you? 

The rest of your first year passed in a blur of excitement; magic was endlessly amazing and you enjoyed getting to know your fellow schoolmates, exploring the castle, and wandering the grounds. You didn’t interact much with the Weasley twins aside from an occasional greeting in the corridor, and one grueling detention in which you ended up scrubbing ancient chamber pots with George, but it was always nice to see their grinning faces around. 

………………….. 

That trend would persist over the years, an amicable, but generally distant, acquaintanceship forming. One, or both, of the twins would stop you for a quick chat, or speed by you in the corridor with a cheeky wink and grin, always good for a quick laugh. On very rare occasions you’d find yourself sat at a table with them in study hall, brought together by an older housemate and mutual friend. It was on such an occasion that you were elevated from casual acquaintance to co-conspirator, for you were weak to your whims, controlled by your curiosity, and, as of late, nothing piqued that curiosity more than a line of joke sweets being developed by the grinning devils themselves- lucky for you they were in need of a test subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posting on tumblr (@acciobraincell), where I will also be posting headcanons, ships, and the like.   
> Feel free to come visit me over there; feedback not expected, but very much appreciated.   
> Cheers! xx


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing dialogue always gets me a bit nervous, but I'm excited to finally be getting into the strory.

A week into the start of term and at a loss for what to revise, but determined to make an attempt anyway, you found yourself sat at one of the many heavy oak tables jammed into Hogwarts’s study hall. Pale gray sky peaked through the windows, blurring together the hours and serving to disguise what time of day it truly was, though the rumble of hunger in your stomach offered a hint. Scattered groups were strewn about the room, none bigger than your gathering of seven; and while you had initially planned to spend much of the day alone, you couldn’t help but appreciate the flow of amicable conversation.

One of your dormmates and friends, Olivia, had decided to join you last minute, bringing with her, her girlfriend Scarlet. Along the way you’d also picked up a first year, Alvin, that had been looking quite desolate in the common room, and one of your older housemates Sam. Given that it was their seventh year, they were the most likely to actually have something they should be looking over, but had yet to go so far as even opening a book; their motivation to do so dropping from low to zero at the arrival of the Weasley twins. The rest of you had at least feigned interest in being productive for a might longer before giving up entirely.

Currently Alvin was lobbing bits of parchment at George, peels of joyful laughter escaping him as the older boy deflected each attack with an exaggerated wave of his wand, either sending the projectiles cartwheeling away, or else destroying them midair in a burst of flame. The young boy seemed to especially delight in each feigned grimace his opponent gave, and given how entirely put out he had looked just that morning, you were especially grateful for it.  
Olivia was listening intently as Scarlet recalled her dream from the previous night in great detail, encouraging her to close her eyes and visualize as she spoke, and Fred was the picture of indignation as he griped about the latest Gryffindor prefect, who also happened to be one of his younger brothers best mates. 

“She threated to write our _Mum_ , that’s bang out of order.”

With a snort, Sam elbowed Fred harshly in the side; “Someone’s gotta’ keep you lot in line.”

“She’s welcome to try-“

“Who’d have guessed all it’d take to do so were a letter home to mummy?”

At this Fred bristled, throwing an elbow back at Sam, “It’s the principle of the matter! She’s punching below the belt.”

“You can hardly expect Granger to play fair, Fred. You and your brother are a force of nature, and shameless to boot. She’s just playing the cards she’s been dealt. Though I’d say it’s a bit unwise on her part to reveal her hand so early; not even a month into term, how _are_ you all terrorizing the poor girl?” 

Fred’s eyes rolled at your words, the grin on his lips betraying his mood, and though he opened his mouth to speak it was his brother that cut in; “We haven’t done a thing to her, she just disagrees with some of our, errr, businesses practices.” 

At this a loud snort escaped Sam, “By practices do you mean using first years as test rabbits?”

Scarlet, having finally wrapped up the retelling of her dream, jumped into the conversation; “You shouldn’t test on animals!”

“We’re not, weren’t you listening? We’re testing on first years.”

At Fred’s words the girl gave a decisive nod, “Oh. Well that’s alright then.”

Suddenly Alvin seemed to be doing his very best impression of a stone statue as Sam caught your eye, their own full of mirth as they mouthed ‘bloody unbelievable.’ You hid a small giggle behind a cough as George, having seen the young boy go rigid, quickly moved to expand on his brothers’ statement; “Not just first year’s mind, and they’re getting paid. It’s all above board, really-“

“-At least for us.”

“Hermione’s really put a damper on things though. The common room should have been the perfect place to try out new products and now she’s breathing down our necks.”

“Worse yet, she’s starting to scare off our test subjects-“

“-Consultants. Our _paid_ consultants. Y’know she actually tried to _confiscate_ our sweets?”

Mouth dropping open in an ‘O’ you leaned back in exaggerated shock at George’s words; “Merlin’s pants, a _prefect_ trying to confiscate _contraband_? What has the world come to?”

“Strictly speaking, I don’t believe it’s contraband.”

“Not yet at least.” Fred’s addendum was delivered with a cheeky wink.

While the rest of the group began to laugh you jutted out a hand towards the older boy, palm laid open flat, as you swung it back and forth between he and his brother, “Go on then, hand ‘em over.”

Beatrice, a fellow Hufflepuff sixth year, had spent a large part of the first night back ranting and raving about the Weasley’s products, having seen an up-close demonstration on the train ride to school; and your curiosity had been steadily climbing ever since. You were desperate to know what they looked like, tasted like, and if the effects were as wild as she’d described. This seemed to be your chance to get a foot in the door.

“Pardon?”

“I’ll give them a go. I’m a willing participant, and I’m not scared of any potential backlash from Granger.”

At your words the younger of the twins began to prattle off a somewhat generic disclaimer, before contending that your current location was hardly conducive to their needs, but that if you were serious, they could set up a time for later. It wasn’t until he got to the part about payment that you spoke up again; “Oh no, I don’t care about the money. I just want to try everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

While George seemed visibly surprised, Fred merely fixed you with penetrating gaze, as if seeing in you something he never had before.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posting on tumblr (@acciobraincell), where I will also be posting headcanons, imagines, and the like.  
> Feel free to come visit me over there; feedback not expected, but very much appreciated.  
> Cheers! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting on tumblr @acciobraincell, feel free to visit me there!


End file.
